


Issues

by Themarigoldprincess



Series: Prompted SunFireSwipe [13]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: For Science!, M/M, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Skyfire needs to talk to them... They're terrified.





	Issues

Sideswipe shuffles his pedes as he walks next to his twin, usual upbeat attitude missing.

Skyfire had told them that he wanted to talk to them, and he had sounded serious.  
They both know what that means.

He's gonna finally dump their sorry loser asses.

They should have known it was coming all along. They hadn't even expected it to get this far. 

Damn, they had actually started opening themselves up for the first time since a very, very, long time.

They should have known better. The good things never last. All they have is each other.

~Ready motherfucker?~

Sideswipe jerks when he realizes they're about to step into the rec. room.

Already?!

~Ready-ass ever be, bitch~

And with that... The speakers blare on.

"Autobots, Decepticon activity has been spotted in Miami, Florida. You know who you are. Please meet with me at the entrance of the base as quickly as possible."

Saved by the 'cons. Ironic.

But the twins are thankful nonetheless, even though they know they're only delaying what's gonna happen anyways.

@#$%&

Skyfire stretches, popping joints all over comfortably.

Luckily no one got any major damage other than Cliffjumper, who tried to attack Megatron for some idiotic reason.

Skyfire usually likes the minibots, and the favor is returned, it's just... Sometimes he doesn't understand their logic. Or perhaps lack of it.

Finally two bright paintjobs come around a corner, and Skyfire smiles warmly in recognition.

Though he frowns in concern when he notices their expressions.

They look like they've seen a ghost, as the human phrase goes.

"Yeah. Just fucking get it over with. We know your bitch-ass didn't really fucking want our damn asses from the fucking start anyways. Just bullshit up some fucking excuse and then fucking leave us alone." Sunstreaker glares, while Sideswipe refuses to look at him.

"I... Pardon? I wanted to discuss your language, not... Whatever you were possibly thinking I wanted to speak with you about."

"The hell? We're fucking speaking the same damn shit-language as you? If anything you're the fucker who keeps fucking using crazy-scientist-shit weird-ass language." Sideswipe crosses his arms, secretly shocked (but pleasantly surprised) that Skyfire didn't want to get rid of them after all.

"I... The swear words. You both use them much too often." 

The quizzical expressions on their faces make Skyfire sigh and try to figure out a way to explain.

"From now on, I want fffff... Uck. D-amn, a-a-ass, and shhhhh-it eliminated from your daily vocabulary. If you would like I could help remind you." Skyfire amends, cringing tough the words while the twins look at him with amused expressions.

"Sure fu-" Sideswipe earns a towering glare, and immediately tries to fix his mistake, "Sure.. Thing. Will do... Dude."

"Thank you Sideswipe. Sunstreaker?"

"Ugh I... Guess."

"Good! Now let's go on our date, yes?"

"You bet your-! Booty." Sideswipe tries, while Skyfire just facepalms.

Of course the twins don't help his blushing by snickering like teenagers.

This is going to take a while.

@#$%&

"Oh fucking hell-"

"Watch your language!"

"Fucking heck?" 

Skyfire just facepalms while Preceptor giggles at his troubles, earning a half-hearted glare from his friend.

And this is after two and a half weeks...

@#$%&

"Oh you're not gonna laugh when I shove my pedes up your ass-" Sunstreaker shouts at Skywarp while shaking a fist before being interrupted by his twin.

"Bro! Watch your fucking language!"

In the background Skyfire groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First time writing language! I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! ;P


End file.
